


KADIYO(T)

by kuyatitololodaddychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyatitololodaddychanyeol/pseuds/kuyatitololodaddychanyeol
Summary: kaisoo au kung saan sinakyan ni kyungsoo si jongin pauwi sa bahay nila pagkatapos ng virthday ni jongDae





	KADIYO(T)

Tapos nang kumain si jongin at kyungsoo nag paalam na sila sa mga kaibigan at ibinigay na ang regalo sa birthday boy na si jongdae. Paglabas nila sa bahay nina jongdae ay dumiretso sila sa parking lot kung saan naka park ang Mercedes-Benz E-class ni jongin.Pupunta na sila sa bahay nina kyungsoo para magpaalam.

Nauunang naglalakad si kyungsoo at si jongin naman ay bumubuntot sa kanya. Biglang natanggal ang sintas ni kyungsoo habang naglalakad dahilan para tumuwad siya at itali ito. Si jongin naman pasipol sipol lang at tumitingin tingin sa paligid nagulat nalang siya nang may bumanggang malambot na bagay sa tite niya pero mas nagulat siya ng makita si kyungsoo na nakatuwad sa harap niya.

"K-kyungsoo ano ginagawa mo?", Nagpanic mode ang kuya mo jungen at tumaas lahat ng balahibo niya sa katawan.

"Nagtatali ng sintas malamang! Ano ba akala mo?!" panunungit ni kyungsoo.

"uhm wala naman?", nag smile si jongin nervously

"tsaka pwede bang umalis ka dyan sa likod ko ang bastos tignan ng posisyon natin oh!", nilingon pa minsan ni kyungsoo si jongin bago ituloy ang pagtatali sa sintas niya.

"gagawin din naman natin yang ganyang posisyon mamaya" bulong ni jongin ng napaka hina na i swear hindi kayang marinig ni kyungsoo pero ang problema lang narinig nga ni kyungsoo.

"ano sabi mo?" tumayo na ng tuluyan si kyungsoo at humarap kay jongin.

"wala sabi ko ayun na yung kotse ko tara na", nagumpisa na maglakad si jongin.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit nagmamadali si jongin sa paglakad binulsa din nito ang dalawang kamay niya at umika ika habang naglalakad. Ah gets na ni kyungsoo, naturn on si jongin, kaya naman napagisipan niya na itease nalang si jongin bilang pambawi na din sa kanya. Well wala namang ginawang masama si jongin kay kyungsoo pero trip ni bakla eh bakit ba. Nang makarating sila sa kotse ipinagbuksan ni jongin ng pinto si kyungsoo. Nagthank you si kyungsoo at huminga ng malalim ,bumulong sa sarili niya "kaya mo to wag kang pavirgin chance mo na to".

Pumasok na si kyungsoo sa kotse ni jongin at umupo sa tabi ng binata.Okay wag na pabebe kyungsoo start mo na ang mission.

"uhm jongin pwede paki ano yung seatbelt ko di ko kasi alam" kyungsoo said with a very pabebe yet maamo na voice. 

Windang na windang si jongin sa biglang pag iba ng mood ni kyungsoo parang kanina lang masungit ito sa kanya. Tumango lang si jongin at lumapit kay kyungsoo para ayusin ang seatbelt nito. 

Yumuko siya at nilock ang seatbelt pero bago pa siya makabalik sa kinauupuan ay hinablot ni kyungsoo ang buhok niya para bigyan siya ng isang matamis at malalim na halik sa labi. Shook na shook si jongin di niya alam ang nararamdaman niya naiiyak na natutuwa na nalilibugan na ewan. Ibinalik niya kay kyungsoo ang mga halik sa labi niya habang gumagapang pababa sa bewang ni kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya.

Shet eto na guys porn na.

Bumitaw sa halik si kyungsoo at tinulak si jongin sa driver seat tinanggal din niya ang seatbelt para makapunta sa kabilang side ng kotse. Pumatong siya sa ibabaw ni jongin at muling hinalikan ang binata. Sa sobrang wild nila maghalikan basa na ang lower chin nila dahil sa laway. Nagdra-dry hump si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ni jongin habang si jongin naman enjoy na enjoy sa paglamas ng pwet ni kyungsoo.

Napapaungol din minsan si jongin pag dinidiinan ni kyungsoo ang pagkiskis ng pwet niya sa tite ni jongin.shet tinitigasan na siya kssksjsjsj ."hmmm soo hubad ka na" hinihila na ni jongin ang dulo ng damit ni kyungsoo kaya naman pinutol ni kyungsoo ang halik at tumitig kay jongin.

Akala ni jongin maghuhubad na talaga si kyungsoo kasi nilift niya ng konti ang shirt na suot niya pero hindi tumawa lang ito ng malakas at bumalik sa upuan niya. PUTANGINA ANO YON. Nakatanga lang si jongin habang pilit kinakalma ang boner niya. Di niya magets yung nangyari puta enjoy na enjoy na siya tapos bitin gago?!?

Gusto nang sumabog ni jongin at magsabi ng masasamang words sa mga oras na yon pero si kyungsoo tumatawa lang. Puta ano ba problema neto. 

"Hahahaha kala mo talaga magpapatira na ako sayo no? Hahahahah tignan mo yung pants mo may bukol na omygod HAHAHAHAHA" never nakita ni jongin yung gantong side ni kyungsoo, yung happy na kyungsoo yung hindi masungit hindi nang babara siguro kasi di pa niya masyadong kilala?. 

Napakunot nalang ng noo si jongin at nagpatuloy sa pagdridrive, natahimik ng ilang minuto ang loob ng kotse pero paghinto ng kotse gawa ng redlight ay nag umpisa nanaman si kyungsoo. Ginapang niya ang mga daliri niya sa hita ni jongin at umusog sa tabi nito para halikan siya sa leeg.

Napapikit nalang si jongin at napakapit ng mahigpit sa manibela ng sasakyan niya, huminga siya ng malalim. "jongin kaya mo to, magpigil ka kaya mo yan". Inulit ulit niya sa utak niya ang mga salitang yan ngunit parang walang epekto. Mas pinagpawisan siya ,kahit naka switch naman ang aircon, nang tumaas pa lalo ang kamay ni kyungsoo konti nalang ay mahahawakan na niya si little nini. Hindi na kaya ni jongin

" kyungsoo tama na please maawa ka naman sa akin nagdridrive ako, ang sakit na talaga sa puson di ko na kaya" natawa naman si kyungsoo.

"edi imassage natin para di na sumakit" tinaas ni kyungsoo ang polo ni jongin. Eto nanaman. Hinaplos haplos ni kyungsoo ang puson ni jongin at hindi pa nagpaawat binuksan niya ang butones ng pants ni jongin.

Dyusko napa clench nalang ng jaw si jongin habang lumalabas na lahat ng ugat niya sa kamay sa sobrang higpit ng kapit niya sa manibela. Lumiko si jongin sa isang kanto at sa wakas andito na sila sa bahay nina kyungsoo.

Huminga siya ng malalim at humarap kay kyungsoo.  
"Una ka nalang sa loob ayusin ko muna sarili ko soo" nagtaas lang ng kilay si kyungsoo at nag cross arms kay jongin.

"ang sabihin mo magjajakol ka lang" tumawa si kyungsoo at nagroll ng eyes.

"dali na soo pasok ka na sa loob alangan naman humarap ako sa magulang mo ng may ganito"

"edi hihintayin nalang kita" pagMAMATIGAS ni kyungsoo.

Hindi na alam ni jongin kung matutuwa siya o hindi, ano na manonood si kyungsoo habang nagsasalsal siya? .

"seryoso ba?" halos pumiyok na si jongin nanghihina na talaga siya.

"syempre hindi sige na ayusin mo na yan dapat 5 minutes tapos ka na, andyan lang ako sa harap ng gate namin".

"oo, oo promise mabilis lang to" Umoo si jongin at syempre nag black magic siya sa loob ng five minutes, oo kinaya niya yon ganun siya katigang.

Lumabas na siya ng kotse at nilapitan si kyungsoo, akmang hahawakan na sana ni jongin ang kamay ni kyungsoo pero binawi neto ang kamay niya.

"ha baket?" nagtataka si jongin kasi wala naman siyang ginawa.

"nag alcohol ka ba? Baka may sperm cells pa yang kamay mo" napasapo sa noo si jongin at huminga ng malalim. 

"oo soo nag alcohol ako sige na pasok na tayo" seryoso na si jongin this time, shet galit ba yan? Ang gwapo gwapo naman yung kilay puta nakakunot shet luluhod na ba ako? Yan ang tumatakbo sa isip ni kyungsoo.

Kumatok ng tatlong beses si kyungsoo bago pumasok, ay wow shet opis lang ang peg?.Pagpasok nila sa loob ng bahay ay nakahiga sa sofa ang tatay ni kyungsoo habang nanonood ng probinsyano ang nanay naman niya nasa kusina nagluluto ng? HULAAN MO BLEEE CHOUR.

"Papa" nagmano si kyungsoo sa papa niya at sumunod naman na nagmano si jongin.

"good evening po" nux naman napakaboyfriend ni jongin puta magpapaalam palang yan na manliligaw pero feeling ni kyungsoo namamanhikan na siya sjsjsjsks.MALANDI. 

"aba sino to? Di ka nakapagsabing may bisita ka hindi kami nakapaglinis," naupo sa pagkakahiga ang papa ni kyungsoo at pinaupo sa tabi niya si jongin.

"ah papa si jongin po dadd- manliligaw ko po" ANO YAN KYUNGSOO NAPAKAPOKPOK MO NAMAN .

"ah talaga? HAHAHAHA" humagalpak ng tawa ang tatay ni kyungsoo at tinapik tapik sa balikat si jongin 

"hehe" kabadong tawa ni jongin.

"sa gusto man naming mag asawa na yan ay ikaw lang pala inaantay namin, sige na pwede mo na iuwi ang anak ko" JONGIN - 1 sksksjjssj PUTA KILEG BAYAG yon.

"papa nagpapaalam lang po kung pwede manligaw" wow kyungsoo napaka pavirgin ah.

"salamat po tito" ngumiti ng sweet si jongin sa papa ni kyungsoo at nakipag kwentuhan pa dito.

"Napalo mo na? " confusedt as fuck si jongin dahil medyo bobo sya de joke

"po?" ay sus di alam Nagsign ng 👉👌 sa kamay ang papa ni kyungsoo

"ah h-hindi p-po" nangilabot si jongin swear.

Samantala tinulungan naman ni kyungsoo na magprepare ang mama niya, pinakilala niya na rin si jongin dito at ayun kakain na nga sila.

"Eto pa jongin kain ka pa" Lagay ng lagay ng pagkain ang mga magulang ni kyungsoo sa plato ng manliligaw medyo hiya kuno si jongin pero sige lang manok naman ang ulam.

After 734343423434 years ay natapos na din sila kumain at magkwentuhan, magliligpit na sana si kyungsoo pero nagpaalam na si jongin sa kanya

"Tito, tita una na po ako gabi na po eh" nagmano ulit si jongin sa magulang ni kyungsoo pero nung lalabas na siya ng pinto ay nagsalita ang mama ni kyungsoo.

"Iho gabi na masyado di ka namin papayagan na umuwi pasensya ka na pero iyong kaligtasan mo lang inaalala namin, dito ka nalang magpalipas ng gabi tabi nalang kayo ni kyungsoo malaki ang kama niya". Nagsmirk si jongin mentally. Ugh shet dis means eut na ba joke wag vastos.

"Oo nga magtabi kayo tama yan para makapagpractice na bago ang kasal" nakatanggap ng isang hampas mula sa mama ni kyungsoo ang kanyang papa.

"Soo kuhanin mo yung ibang unan sa kwarto namin at palitan mo ng punda, pahiramin mo din si jongin ng damit ng kuya mo"

"Opo mama" 

Kinuha ni kyungsoo ang mga sinabi ng mama niya at bilang isang gentleman ay ,weh rough yan eh joke , tinulungan ni jongin si kyungsoo na buhatin ang mga unan.Umakyat sila sa taas dahil nasa second floor ang kwarto ni kyungsoo. Pagkapasok nila sa kwarto ay nagkantutan na sila ,JOKE. Syempre inilapag nila ang mga gamit si jongin nagbihis muna sa cr habang si kyungsoo inaayos ang kama, na guguluhin din naman nila mamaya.

"Uh soo tapos na akong magbihis ikaw na sunod" syempre nagulat nanaman si jongin sa pasabog ni kyungsoo kasi bigla nalang siya naghubad ng shirt at nagpalit ng sando tapos WOW MGA BAKLA UMUWI NA KAYO nakapanty siya.

Halos tumulo ang laway ni jongin kasi naman po nakanganga lang siya habang tinititigan yung soft at makinis na balat ni kyungsoo, yung curve ng hips niya yung pwe--.

"Bunganga mo papasok ang langaw" siniksikan ni kyungsoo ng tissue ang nakaangaw na bibig ni jongin. Nagpout nalang si nini. Aww pota ang cute napatalon tuloy si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ni jongin ng wala sa oras habang hawak hawak ang magkabilang pisnge ng binata.

"puta ang cute mooo, gigil" Nagwiggle wiggle pa si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng lap ni jongin, KYUNGSOO BAKA MATAMAAN ANG BULKAN SASABOG!.Binaling ni jongin sa table ni kyungsoo ang atensyon niya at nakita ang isang litrato niya roon, NA NAKAHUBAD OPO YUNG SA CONFESSION PO YUN PO.

"ako ba yun?" nagroll ng eyes si kyungsoo at tumayo papunta sa table niya. Padabog niyang ibinaba ang picture.

"ikaw ah" pinoke ni jongin yung waist ni kyungsoo, shet soft.

"Ano ba jongin!" napakapabebe.

"ang lambot mo lika nga dito" hinila ni jongin si kyungsoo by his waist fuck ang hot non gago, syempre maglolokohan pa ba tayo dito pareho na silang naturn on.

"j-jongin" hinihingal si kyungsoo kahit wala pa silang ginagawa mas naturn on si jongin dahil don.

"hmm?,bakit soo?" hinalikan ni jongin yung leeg ni kyungsoo pababa sa shoulder. Ang bango bango ni kyungsoo.

"ahh w-wag" shet mas gusto ni jongin yung ganyan yung naiiyak na boses ni kyungsoo mas tinitigasan siya.

BOLD NA TO GUYS.

" kyungsoo naman ang ganda ganda mo, patikim naman ako" nagchuckle si jongin, husky yung boses ni jongin kaya naman lalong nagwet si kyungsoo. Dinidilaan na din ni jongin yung ibang parte ng exposed na balat ni kyungsoo.

"Higa ka." sa sobrang dom ni jongin hindi alam ni kyungsoo pero nag automatic ang katawan niya na humiga sa kama at bumukaka.

"s-sina mama baka marinig t-tayo" napatawa lang si jongin ganyan ang gusto niya yung mga madaling itease.

"ha anong baka marinig tayo" kiniskis ni jongin ang ilong niya sa boner ni kyungsoo habang pilit na pinaghihiwalay ang dalawang hita nito.

"ibuka mo nga ng maayos kyungsoo" hinampas ni jongin ang isang hita ni kyungsoo, nagustuhan niya ang tunog nito at inulit pa ng isang beses.

"Jongin t-tama na, fuck mo nalang ako please?" ayan na tutulo na ang luha ni kyungsoo, putangina ang ganda ganda. Pinunasan ni jongin ang patulong luha ni kyungsoo at umakyat sa ibabaw niya.

"gusto mo? Sigurado ka?" Hinahagod ni jongin ang balakang niya sa ibabaw ni kyungsoo nagkikiskisan ang tite nila pareho.

"Jongin sige na please, please" umiling si jongin at ngumiti bago tuluyang hinubad ang shorts niya.

"ready? Buka mo maigi yan baby " parang aso lang si kyungsoo na napasunod agad ni jongin. Binuka niya ng maigi ang mga paa niya at ipinasok naman ni jongin sa kanya ang hinihiling niya ng tuluyan.

"masakit ba baby? Wag na iiyak maya maya wala na yan hmm?" nakakainlove po, sobrang gusto umiyak ni kyungsoo sa dibdib ni jongin sa sobrang tears of joy niya .ano daw.

"galaw ka na" pinunasan ni jongin ang luha ni kyungsoo at binagalan muna ang pag galaw para hindu mabigla.

"Shhh wag na iiyak baby". Pinuno ni jongin ang mukha ni kyungsoo ng halik.

Sinasabayan ni kyungsoo ang pagbayo ni jongin napapamura siya everytime na natatamaan ni jongin ang sweetspot niya.

"aahh shit baby lapit na ko, ipitin mo pa ko konti "  
Sinunod naman ni kyungsoo ang sinabi ni jongin pinagdikit niya ang dalawang legs niya at hinigpitan ang kapit kay jongin.

"jongin ako din, feeling ko naiihi ako " tinago ni kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa leeg ni jongin.

"ilabas mo lang baby sige lang" Inalalayab ni jongin si kyungsoo at hinaplos haplos ang itaas na parte ng puson nito.

"jongin lalabas na" napakagat si kyungsoo sa labi niya at sabay silang nilabasan ni jongin.

Nagmamatigas ang kuya mo jongin ayaw magpullout at humihirit pa ng round two pero hampas lang ang nakuha niya kay kyungsoo.

"Jongin thank you, good night napagod ako haha" sumiksik sa dibdib ni jongin si kyungsoo.

"sus isang round lang yun, pero sige na baby sleep na hmm".nilaro laro ni jongin ang buhok ni kyungsoo habang inaamoy ito hanggang sa pagtulog nila.


End file.
